Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods, for example, magnetic devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, for example, magnetic devices including magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) cells having magnetic layers and upper wiring layers connected to the MTJ cells, and/or a methods of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
As semiconductor products become smaller, more highly integrated and multi-functional, relatively high-scale data must be processed in smaller areas. As a result, research into devices for increasing operating speed of memory devices applied to semiconductor products, and realizing a finer pattern for higher integration, has been conducted. In one example, as a plurality of MTJ cells of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices are each patterned, a critical dimension and a pitch of the MTJ cells are reduced. For this reason, increases in height of a metal hard mask, which is used as an etch mask in a patterning process of forming an MTJ cell, are limited, and it may be relatively difficult to secure an etching process margin for exposing the metal hard mask in a subsequent process of forming a wire.